Close to You
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: scene to shot fic 4x04 the 'bloody' sexy dance scene minus the Bonnie interuption with a few extra minutes put in for smutty pleasure LEMON


_a/n: I realize we are all torn about what happened during 4x07 and I will be 'fixing it' with a scene to shot fic. However there are some other fics I need to get through first and I don't want to jump the gun. I will be posting my views of the episode with that story as well. I had an original plan for this fic and it was meant to be deep and dark and sexy and angsty but after last night I can't bring myself to write it. So instead I'm doing to do dark and sexy and fun because I think we all need that. At least, I need that._

Elena felt her fangs sink deep into the skin. She didn't know his name, she didn't care. She'd seen him drop those dangerous little pills into the girls drink. He deserved this; that's what she told herself. She wasn't going to kill him. He tasted good, his blood tasted good. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't smooth, it was delicious like Damon's but it was blood and it satisfied her. She kept drinking, kept pulling on the wound. His lifesource became her lifesource. His heart pumped, creating more for him, for her. She knew her heart was dead, it beat still; slowly in her chest kept her body animate and seemingly alive but she was dead. She knew she was dead; or rather undead. His heart would keep pumping and keep him alive with more blood, hers wouldn't and that's why she needed to borrow some of his. To take some of his. It was so good, felt so good. Suck, swallow, drink, over and over. It felt like forever, it felt like seconds.

She sensed Damon behind her, heard his voice. It was faraway though, nearly a whisper through the blood lust. It would be so easy, to easy to drain him. "Now remember the idea is not to kill him…Elena…step away from the edge…Elena!"

The second time he said her name she heard it, felt it. Her fangs retracted and her face faded back into the normal mask she now wore. The monster was who she was, she'd felt it drinking him but for the first time she didn't feel afraid, didn't feel disgusted. She reveled in it. She captured the half drunk mind in hers and compelled him. "Leave, and forget about this."

His eyes were wide, confused but he said nothing. "Nice touch." Damon sounded proud, and she felt the happiness bubbling up inside of her. She did it, She fed and she hadn't hurt anyone. Well…she hadn't killed anyone. She wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her dress, unable to hold back the smile. "How do you feel?"

She could feel her skin glowing, could feel warmth running through her body. She felt full, healthy, and alive. It was a different kind of alive though; like a super alive. Like she could run and run and dance and dance and never get tired. Never take a break, never sleep again. "I feel good." Damon looked so happy, so pleased and she threw her arms around him. He was right; he would take care of her. He would teach her how to do this. She was going to be safe with him. She remembered how he'd tasted, wondered if she could hold his blood down now that she'd adopted a healthy balance of human blood in her system. It would be so easy to bite him, his neck so close to her lips. He'd said it was personal though so she didn't want to push her luck with him again. Still though, she could hear all the beating hearts at the party and her hunger was not fully satisfied. "I want more."

Damon squeezed a little tighter before releasing her, a smile on his face. It wasn't a smirk or the cocky 'I was right' look she'd expected. It was pride and happiness…and love. "Let's get more then."

He led her back out into the party, standing behind her with his hands on her hips. They searched the crowd together. The college frat house had turned from a mixer into a dance party. The lights had been turned down and the music had been turned up. Elena's hips moved even as she stood there, and Damon pressed himself closer to her. They weren't exactly dancing together, but they could have been. He could smell the blood on her, in her, and wanted more himself. "What about her?" she asked, pointing to a cute brunette in a bloody French maid costume. She was holding a candlestick, and looked very drunk. "No, you don't want that extra buzz remember?"

She nodded, her eyes still searching. "Him?" she pointed to a lonely looking twenty something in the corner. He was lanky, cute but obviously not the most popular guy at the party.

"He looks a little innocent. Thought you only wanted to hurt those that roofied girls and had no good soul."

She turned her head to look at him, a smile on her lips. "I'll only take a little then compel him to think we made out in the closet or something."

"Him, and a sexy woman like you? He'll never believe it." Damon's smirk had Elena blushing, but he pushed her toward the wallflower anyway. "Go get him."

Damon found his prey on the dance floor a few minutes later, taking just a bit from each person he found suited his tastes. He kept one eye on Elena, making sure she was under control and having fun but not so much that she ended up draining someone. The music was pounding, hard and fast. He was amazed by her sense of control, the way she could go in, take what she needed and then stop. The bond between them was thick, so thick he could feel her pleasure, her excitement, her high. They drank together, but apart. He didn't want to be apart from her, didn't want her to have this experience alone. Hell, he didn't want to have this experience alone. The beat from the song and the blood rushed through him, guided him over to her and she turned instinctively towards him.

Her arms went around him, their bodies flush together. She looked beautiful and crazy and alive. He'd never seen her look more alive. _And there's no stopping us right now…I feel so close to you right now…_ The smoke and the neon and the dark room hid what they were doing, but it couldn't hide how they were feeling. This high they felt, they felt it together. It wasn't just that she could run and run and run anymore. It was that they could run and run and run. It was a joint a high, a shared high. It was incredible and neither wanted it to end. The dance was wild, it made no sense. So unchoreographed like the first time they'd danced together. She'd been beautiful then too in a blue satin dress but it had been a human beautiful. He didn't prefer one of the other, but he wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

She moved closer to him, their bodies feeding off the others energy. Their skin sizzled where it touched, the blood lust igniting a different kind of lust inside them, one they were more familiar with but usually managed to fight off. Their hands were everywhere on each other's bodies, their eyes closed as they moved together. She stole blood from his chin, licking and sucking her finger clean. Would she ever stop wanting more? Could she ever stop? It wasn't just blood she wanted, it was him. It was this feeling with him. She leaned close, pulling him close and her lips were on his cheek, on his chin. She was licking the blood from him, the blood lust front and center, then he was grasping her head between his hands and they were kissing. She could taste the blood in his mouth, let him taste her. They stumbled back, wrapped up in each other. Lost in each other.

His back met the wall, neither of them noticing the disgruntled drunk people they had bumped into or disturbed. Neither cared, they just wanted more. Needed more.

It wasn't blood they were craving so much anymore. That desire had been filled for the moment, but Damon didn't think it would take too much convincing to get her to agree to share a cute blonde he'd been eyeing as his next snack, but then her fingers were in his hair and she wasn't just tasting him. She was actually kissing him. She wasn't just pressed tight against his body because of the music and the dance, she was stuck to him because she needed to be near him. His hands went from her hips to her ass, pressing them closer together. Could she feel how badly he wanted her? Had wanted her for so long. Her teeth nipped at his lips, at his chin, down his neck. Her hands fisted in his vest, pulling it down his arms until it was on the floor.

"More." She demanded, his ear lobe between her teeth and he knew it wasn't blood she was asking for now. Well, not human blood.

He grabbed her hand, pulled her through the drunk dancers and back out into the hallway. There was a door slightly open and he pushed into it, finding that the frat house had an impressive games room. A large pool table with red velvet sat right in the middle and was currently being occupied by a drunk couple covered in fake blood. If it hadn't been so obvious and he hadn't been so horny he might have considered making them the next meal. He looked the man right in the eye, compelling him. "Take the girl and leave, unless you want to be our next victims."

The drunk girl giggled, thinking it was part of the game, part of the themed party but the compulsion struck fear deep into the guy. Damon and Elena were alone within seconds. She shut and locked the door behind them, cutting off the music a bit, but not enough that they lost the pounding feeling. It vibrated through the floors, through them. "Where were we?" she whispered, tugging on his arm.

He pulled her in tight, bracing himself against the pool table. The wood creaked from the force of their bodies, but neither noticed enough to care. They were all hands and lips again. She tore his shirt open, buttons gone but he didn't care about that either. Didn't want to, didn't want to focus on anything but her and how incredible this all felt. He lifted her; her legs around his waist and set her on the edge of the pool table, pushing her dress up and tugging her close. He felt her tremble with excitement, with pleasure, with lust and tugged her hair, watching her head fall back. His lips found a spot on her neck that made her moan and he stayed there, sucking and nibbling and listening to her moan. Her hands smoothed down his chest, down his stomach; her fingers wrapping around his belt and tugging him closer. The pool table shifted across the floor, scratching wood against wood and he laughed into his kiss.

His belt was open, and her hand was deep in his pants. Her fingers met warm, hard flesh and wrapped tightly around it, stroking him out into the open. His fangs were still retracted, but he bit down hard on her shoulder when she tightened her grip, guiding him toward her. He tore her panties, to impatient to pull them down her legs. "Now." She demanded, her head back, her eyes shut, blood all over her, all over him. He grasped her hips and laid her back on the table, lifting her slightly as he thrust into her. She cried out, but no one would hear her over the music. She didn't silence herself and he only demanded she be louder. Her hands found his, their fingers lacing together as they moved.

It wasn't choreographed, but it was perfect. It was hard and fast and deep and they lost themselves in each other, in the high, in the lust, in the love all over again. There was nothing else that mattered, no one else that mattered. She didn't care if it was the blood talking or if her emotions were so heightened that she couldn't think straight. She'd never felt more incredible in her life, and she never wanted it to end. Damon's grip tightened on her as she clenched around him, bringing him deeper, feeling him throbbing inside her. She cried out his name, her fangs showing. Then he was on top of her, holding her down against the red velvet and they were still joined and still moving. His fangs pressed lightly at the side of her neck, asking permission.

"Do it." she gasped, wrapping her legs around him. She felt him sink into her again, as completely inside her as he could be. Both the human and the monster of him possessed her. She pressed kisses to the inside of his arm, feeling the pulsing veins beneath his skin.

The lust took her over and she bit into the inside of his elbow, the blood pooling on her tongue and running down her throat. He tasted even better then she remembered and she shivered violently beneath him, the connected shocking her to her core. She'd never been this close with anyone, never felt the joined with anyone. There was something there, something beneath the high and the lust that was real, that was pushing them together and it was that feeling that sent her over and under, pulling him with her as the release finally had them pulling back and calling the others name. Her body, his body, both exploded and she buried her face in his neck, wrapping herself tight around him, holding on until the world stopped spinning.

When she could finally breathe again and the high had settled into a smooth buzz over her senses she looked at him, wondering how they'd gotten to the floor. She laughed, smiling, grinning and rolled onto her side so her body was pressed tight to his. The most intense part was over, but she hadn't lost the alive feeling just yet. "You okay?" he asked, his fingertips running through her hair.

She closed her eyes for a moment, tilting her head towards his touch and enjoying it. "I'm incredible. That was incredible. You were incredible."

He shook his head, drawing her close so he could kiss her lips lightly. "You were the incredible one. Your control and your drive. I've never seen you more beautiful."

"Hmm." She let her eyes trail over his face, thinking the same thing about him. "I couldn't have done it without you."

_a/n: so, we all know how the scene really ended (thank you cockblocker Bonnie), but I really felt like it needed more. After all, it is me. Hope you enjoyed this and got a little kick out of it. I've been called out that I don't always give Delena the happiest endings to most fics, and it's true but I want to try and keep in canon to the show as much as I could to give room for the next scenes…but with this one I felt 'okay' leaving it here. _

_We get enough real drama and crap and sad, frustration from the show. Ending a scene with them smiling and happy is what I need after Thursday night. _


End file.
